


Blinded By The Husband

by The_Rose



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Draenor, Event Fic, F/M, Forbidden Romance, Love is in the Air, Pre-The Horde, Pre-The Opening Of The Dark Portal, hidden romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Back on Draenor, before everything went to hell, a young orc named Kan'Il meet Amina, a Draenei. As the relation between the two race become tensed on the planet, Kan'Il and Amina decide to follow their heart and pursue their own relationship.





	Blinded By The Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Yeah, I know, this isn't an Illidan/Maiev fic for once :O and this is because I participated in a "Love is in the Air" challenge on the Discord, The Purple Parlor.  
> I got a title and I had to write a fic based on it (roughly) but mostly being about love.  
> My title being "Blinded by the Husband", I told myself: "Well, looks like the universe wants me to keep writing about Maiev and Illidan." Because let's be honest, it was for them.  
> But I decided to go on the hard road and write something entirely new.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

“Guess who?”

His hands on her eyes, blinding her.

It was their games.

“Oh, I don’t know…Inathi? Or, no, it’s Man’Dref.” She jokingly said, feeling the fingers over her eyelids twitching at every wrong name. “Unless it’s Larya. Or her brother Hurael.”

His sighs didn’t go unnoticed. It was the first time she was playing with him like that instead of saying his name and then fawning in his arms. Clearly, he wasn’t used to it and didn’t realize either the jokes as he slowly got his hands off her face.

“You really confounded my big orcish hands with a Draenei?”

Her laugh echoes through the empty room, making him smile as she turned around to take his face between her hands.

“As if I wouldn’t recognize my dear Kan’Il.”

The Orc put an arm around her waist and made them spin, his free hands catching her delicate fingers in his.

“You almost scared me, dearest Amina.”

His lips found the skin of her neck and the Draenei shivered. She had waited long enough to be once again in his arms and she was loving every minute. Grabbing his jaws, she pulled his face to hers to meet his lips and they lingered with that kiss. Slowly moving as one, they let themselves fall into the bed and dive into pleasure.

 

An Orc and a Draenei, that was what they were.

Even if they were feeling they hadn’t to hide their relationship, they were doing it. Maybe because the relationship between the two races seemed tense for a few months. But it wasn’t like a war would start. It was stupid. They were all working to make Draenor the best place in all the Great Dark after all.

They had met one year before as Kan’Il was wandering through Talador, working on his newly acquired rogue skills. His favorite game was to sneak into Draenei’s places without getting caught, enjoying moving things around and then seeing the confusions on the inhabitants’ faces. He still had to get caught but the adrenaline was too good to make him stop. As he was planning his next mischief, his steps led him to a little library and he got the idea of moving a few books around.

He entered the place and checked on how many peoples were around. Only two. One near the entrance, probably the owner and another, hidden by the books on her table at the end of the room. She was head first into different books and never seemed to mind any noises. Kan’Il smiled at how easy it would be to mess with her. He slowly approached her, thinking of pushing a book off the table to see how strong was her concentration but almost as if she was feeling it, she raised her head and looked around.

The orc stepped back, holding his breath.

All he could see were those two vibrant blue eyes. He had seen a lot of Draenei’s eyes but those were different. The blue seemed brighter and he would have sworn she had a violet highlight, reminding of the color of the arcane magic. He only wanted to lose himself in those eyes forever. Almost wanting to take them for him.

“Larya?” She asked out loud, calling the Draenei in the front. “Is everything alright?”

“Don’t worry Amina, it’s only been one hour that you have been there.” She laughed. “The world hadn’t ended.”

Amina mumbled a few words under her breath as the other wasn’t understanding her question.

“Nevermind…” She finally said, sighing out loud before going back into her book.

Kan’Il was still there, not moving as he tried really hard to not give away his presence by breathing too loudly. But he would be damned if this wasn’t the hardest thing he never had to do. He still couldn’t believe how just two eyes were enough to make him lose his way and even worse, his mind was now bothering him to go and talk to that Draenei. Just so she could look at him in the eyes.

Amina sighed again and throw herself backward. She felt a presence, she knew it and now, she couldn’t concentrate anymore. She closed the book angrily and got up. She took the books covering the table and began to put them back in their places, almost throwing them as she could still feel that presence. She couldn’t explain it and it was getting her angrier. As she was heading to the exit, she tried to calm down a little to not worry Larya but she only muttered a few words on how she’ll come back the next day and she left the place.

The orc was still following her, not even knowing why. He was walking next to her, invisible. He had no idea what he was doing nor what he should do. How long was he going to follow her? Would he only show himself? Would she discover him? Could he talks to her?! For the very first time since the beginning of his rogue training, he became unsure and nervous and he knew he was going to do something stupid. Right now, he wanted to grab her hand and stop her. But they were in the middle of a village and the sudden appearance of an orc in it would probably cause some problems. So he held his own hands, not trusting himself.

Quickly, they left the village to get into the woods and Kan’Il almost cursed out loud. He was trying hard enough to not reveal himself and now, she was giving him that chance. And she was completely unaware of it.

Amina ended up stopping in a clearing and took a deep breath. The air began to smell weird and it was making a noise like a snap. But the kind that would make your hair rise on your head or just straight up shock you. Slowly, arcane’s rune began to appear in the air and Kan’Il left the clearing as fast as he could but he didn’t run away. Instead, he kept looking at her, practicing her magic while letting all of her anger out. Once she was done, she took another deep breath and stayed in place, immobile.

Then her laugh left her throat and echoed through the woods.

Kan’Il barely had the time to register what was happening that he was walking toward her, completely visible.

“That was quite impressive.” He whistled.

The Draenei turned around, her hand toward him, ready to blast some arcane.

“What are you doing here, orc?” She asked, keeping her hand up in the air.

Usually, she wouldn’t have reacted like that as she was taught the orcs were their neighbors and had as much right to walk around Draenor as her. But as she could still feel that presence from earlier, she just wanted to be prepared to whatever would happen to her.

“Well, I was just walking around when I heard you and my curiosity got me to watch your training.” He lied while being unable to get his eyes off her own. “By the way, my name is Kan’Il. What’s yours?”

Of course, he already knew it. But she wasn’t aware of that and it would be way too suspicious if he didn’t ask for it. Maybe it was actually a little suspicious that the first thing he was doing was to ask for her name but he knew he would have let it slip at some time. Better be cautious.

“My name is Amina.”

“That’s a really nice name.”

She only smiled and ran her hand through her hair. Kan’Il got no other choice but to breathe deeply, really happy that his training taught him to keep a poker face. He had no idea why he was reacting like that but he decided to think about it later.

“Otherwise, do you think you could show me a few tricks?” Asked the orc, having absolutely no idea what to say.

“Move back.” She said, raising her sleeves.

Obeying her order, Kan’Il stepped back to watch her. She wasn’t sure herself what she was going to do as the orc already seemed impressed by her but also because she didn’t want to look too aggressive. So, she put the idea of the attack spells on the side and decided to play with the magic instead. After all, she was currently mastering what anyone could call the useless spells, those where you only play with the magic. She moved her arms, tracing runes in the air, the arcane following every movement. Finally, all around her was sparkling the magic.

Kan’Il did his best to keep his jaw closed and pretended just examining her spells with a little clap and whistle.

“This is really incredible and now that I think about it, I’m pretty sure I saw something similar in a book recently.”

This was a half lie. He saw something similar in the book Amina was reading earlier when he found her and at this point, he just wanted to find a way to meet her again.

“Maybe I could get it for you, maybe you’ll find something new in it.” He added.

Amina could feel that the orc was trying to not compliment her too much and she liked it. And now that he could help her work on more spells, she was really starting to like that orc.

“Well, I’m interested now.” She said.

“Why not meeting here tomorrow?” Asked Kan’Il. “I’m not really a city orc.”

“Yeah of course.” She laughed a little.

“Well, see you tomorrow then.”

With those words, Kan’Il span on himself and disappeared, melting in the shadows as he went into stealth. He left the place and made sure she wouldn’t find him before collapsing against a tree. His heart was a war drum in his chest and he just needed to breathe. No one made him felt like this before and he wasn’t even sure he knew what was happening. But the only thing he was sure of, was that he wanted to meet her again.

In the followings months, they met a lot, almost every day. At first, it was in the woods and only there but at the time went on, they ended up agreeing to meet one day in her home, back to that village where everything started. Obviously, Kan’Il was anxious that day but not because he had to get back into the village, but because now, he knew he was in love with her. And the way she proposed to meet at her house only told him that she might have been feeling the same way. Once there, he stayed invisible until he could put his hands over her eyes and ask who it was. It has become their game after their second meeting where he was so nervous about meeting her again that he had no better idea to do that. He pretended it was only to check if she still knew his name.

That day, they became a couple but it was only a secret between them. They felt that no one could understand them.

 

They woke up next to each other, Amina hugging him while muttering she didn’t want to get up now. Kan’Il squeezed her hand between his, left a fast kiss on her forehead and got out of the bed. He was knowing that house by heart now and he whistled a little rhythm while preparing the breakfast. His lover wasn’t a morning person at all but it was just one more thing he was loving about her. He brought her the food and she sat on the edge of the bed only to lean over him as soon as he sat next to her.

They ate in silence and Kan’Il wasn’t sure he was liking it as soon enough, the rumors of an impending attack on the Draenei came back to his mind. Those were only rumors and he couldn’t care less about his tribe now that he found love but the way they were talking about the Draenei was enough to send him shivers down his spine. He kept believing his kind wouldn’t do something that stupid.

“What’s on your mind?”

Her voice got him out of his mind and he took her hand, brushing the back with his thumb.

“Nothing…I was just thinking that it could be a good idea that you move in Shattrah. You could finally show your skills as a mage and get some recognition.”

“But you couldn’t get into the city.”

“Those guards are nothing compared to me. I get into the city anytime I want.”

Amina looked away, through the windows and began to think about it. Could it be that Kan’Il knew something that she didn’t? After all, it seemed to be a new trend to move in Shattrah recently. Her village was almost deserted now but she was afraid to ask why. She just hoped it wasn’t the orcs behind the reason.

“Well, I’ll think about it.” She said, raising her head to meet his lips.

They kissed tenderly, not caring about the food on their laps anymore.

In the following week, Amina found a place in the capital of the Draenei and moved in, Kan’Il still telling her that he would always find her no matter how big the security is. She made him promised to come and see her at least every two weeks and he accepted.

But this was the last time they saw each other. In a time of peace.

All of Talador was under attack by the orcs when they got the possibility to meet again. Kan’Il infiltrated Shattrah in search of Amina and that day, he didn’t even play their games. They had no time for that. Especially that the more time he was spending in the capital, the risk of getting caught and probably killed by the guards was high. But he had to see her at least one last time.

“Please Amina,” He told her, hugging her as they both fought their tears. “If you can, ran as far as possible. Save your life.”

“But you? If you don’t become green, the other orcs will kill you and whether you are green or brown, the Draenei will kill you.”

“I’ll be alright, I’ll move to Nagrand and I’ll be fine. I promise it.”

“Please.”

Her last word was just a whisper. She was desperate and only wanted to stay with her love forever but it seemed that a greater force was playing a cruel game with them. Kan’Il had no idea when they would finally be together again and if they only would. He took her face between his hands and smiled at her. Their lips met in one last kiss.

Kan’Il succeeded to reach Nagrand in time, where he knew he would blend with his brown skin. But his happiness didn’t last when he heard of the slaughter of Shattrah and when he was hearing about it, he became certain that Amina had been part of it.

 

The cold air of the Broken Isles made Amina shivers.

After all those years, she got used of the warm of the Azuremyst Isle but at the same time, she knew that cold too well. It was stinking with the Fel as the Legion began a new invasion of Azeroth and this was why she was there. To fight for her new home. To fight those who were responsible for the loss of her last home. To fight for the loss of her love.

Since that attack on Shattrah, she never saw Kan’Il again and as she knew that he was an enemy for both sides, he was probably dead by this time. It was hard to imagine it but she used it as a strength. After all those years, she prepared herself to make the Legion paid for what happened to Draenor and she wouldn’t back off.

Amina walked through the streets of Dalaran, going to the Violet Citadel to get her mission from Khadgar when she felt a presence. Intrigued, she stopped and looked around until her sight got darkened by big hands.

“Guess who?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it ^^  
> Don't hesitate to leave a kudo and/or a comment.
> 
> I still have no idea what will be my next fic so see you later this year x)
> 
> (Comments are welcomed and appreciated :D)  
>  \----  
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!  
> You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
